A tu lado
by Rasen1826
Summary: Los problemas siempre rodearán a todos aquellos que deseen ser felices, que quieran hallar el verdadero amor, y esto es algo que ni siquiera el mismo Trafalgar Law puede evitar. ¿Qué sucederá cuando logré sincerarse y expresar todo lo que siente?¿Es qué el camino del amor siempre es tan espinoso? LawxOC


**Y pensarán, ¿ahora qué demonios le pasa a esta loca autora que tiene como 83830832039820 historias y ya anda otra vez subiendo cosas? XD Pues la verdad es que mi meta de esta semana fue hacer un OneShot, digo, es algo complicado para mí escribir cosas pequeñas, y esto sin duda me fue tedioso D: Pero lo he logrado. No es la gran cosa XD Ni sabía qué escribir, pero como me gusta mucho Law decidí hacerlo de él. Espero os guste, gracias y besitos :D Te quiero Elicienta, lo logré! jajajaja**

El sonido de aquella chicharra era más una advertencia que en poco rato los pasillos se volverían una verdadera pesadilla, un peligro inminente para cualquiera que quisiera transitar calmadamente. La hora del almuerzo había llegado y nadie se molestaría en considerar la integridad física de nadie, menos si se trataba de un profesor distraído.

La universidad siempre sería un sitio aterrador, el lugar donde los adolescentes dejan de comportarse como niños y forjan su futuro con lentitud pero constancia. Al menos ése era el ideal que aquella universidad pretendía infundir en sus alumnos.

Con numerosos campus, los edificios adecuados y maestros bien instruidos, no parecía existir queja entre el alumnado. Todo era meramente entre el alumnado, que ocasionalmente tenía sus roces, posiblemente porque en aquel recinto estudiantil coexistían diferentes carreras.

Siempre habrá divisiones, siempre existirán los populares, los que son marginados sólo por no pensar y actuar como la gran mayoría, los intelectuales, los que infunden temor y es preferible jamás topárselos y los que simplemente no encajan en ningún lado.

Y allí estaba aquel chico, que posiblemente no superaba los veintidós y que sin embargo, por su propia constitución física y estilo parecía un poco más grande. Sus ojos eran grisáceos y aunque no mostraban demasiada emoción, no pasaban desapercibidos, así como esas ojeras que se le marcaban bajo sus ojos, producto posiblemente de alguno que otro desvelo casual. Su piel morena simplemente encajaba increíble con el tono azabache de sus cabellos. Su perilla le quedaba de maravilla y aquel gorro blanco, moteado, estilo invernal no desentonaba con sus vestimentas, el típico uniforme universitario consistente en un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, una molesta corbata roja y un saco azul marino.

Aun siendo tan poco sociable con el resto de sus compañeros, era lo suficientemente popular entre las mujeres como para que a éstas se le olvidaran lo problemático que podía llegar a ser en compañía de sus viejos amigos. ¿Quién no le tendría miedo a un sujeto todo rudo, pelirrojo con las uñas teñidas y siempre estropeando su traje escolar para colocarle todos esos accesorios punks? O del resto de sus acompañantes que no inspiraban una buena pinta.

—Ey Trafalgar –musitó Kid-.

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó como sí nada, disfrutando de la frescura del medio día, sentados cómodamente sobre el pasto, a escasa distancia de una de las grandes canchas, la que era empleada para jugar futbol-.

—¿No piensas hacer nada? Recuerdo que te fastidiaba perder desde que éramos unos niños. Siempre fastidiabas, ¿lo sabes?

—Y yo no veo que se te haya ido esa manía de pintarte los labios y las uñas. No me ves quejándome.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no desquites tu mal genio conmigo. Ve a cortarte las venas en otro lado –soltó vilmente Kidd con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios-.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo –soltaron aquel par, Shachi y Penguin, unos amantes de las gorras; nunca se las quitaban, así que la mitad de su rostro era todo un misterio-.

—Ahí va ese engreído de Portgas –musitó malhumorado Killer; él no le tenía mucho aprecio al moreno por cuestiones personales que de fama-.

—Y no va solo, como es costumbre –decía Kid burlonamente- Ya que va bien acompañado de tu pequeña gatita –soltó animosamente Kid; adoraba ponerle sobrenombres a las chicas sin una razón aparente-.

—¿A quién le dices mi pequeña gatita? –interrogó casi asesino; esas bromas no le iban-.

Lo primero que resaltaba en ella eran esos ojos, el tono zafiro de los mismos resultaba el primer atributo físico que todos notaban en cuando cruzaban su mirada con la de ella. Lo segundo posiblemente fuera el tono totalmente oscuro de su lacia cabellera que llegaba modestamente hasta su cadera, gozando de esos bien teñidos mechones carmesí que se colaban magníficamente, dándole un aspecto un tanto peculiar. Un proporcionado flequillo dividido en dos secciones y la piel clara, concluían con sus rasgos más marcados.

Falda negra de tablones, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y aquel pequeño saco negro embonando a la perfección en su esbelto cuerpo. La corbata roja le quedaba bien y hacían juego con sus zapatos cafés y medias blancas hasta las rodillas. Tampoco podía pasarse por alto el estuche que llevaba a cuestas, el que cuidaba protectoramente aquel maravilloso instrumento musical conocido como violín.

—Parece ser que va a tocar algo. Hasta Ace ha llevado consigo su guitarra. Vaya interpretación más rara entre un violín y una guitarra eléctrica –comentaba Killer- ¿No te parece Law?

—Olvídalo, ya se esfumó –dijo Kid-.

No es que no fuera lo suficientemente coordinada, era simplemente que ella y esos objetos no se llevaban bien. Había iniciado una guerra con aquel objeto electrónico y la había perdido, ahora tras su derrota había arrojado al suelo aquel dolor de cabeza temporal. Se había roto y ahora se lamentaba frente a la puerta de aquel salón.

—…Lo he roto…por quinta vez…en este mes…-sollozó en silencio; aquellos celulares simplemente llegaban a sus manos y se descomponían solos-.

—Tú no tienes remedio, te vuelvo a comprar otro celular –dijo divertido el moreno, detenido a la entrada del salón; se había tomado las molestias de abrir-.

—Law…-dijo ella, clavando sus celestes ojos en él- No veo que estés metido en problemas como es usual –decía mirando a sus alrededores; comprobado, no había malhechores alrededor-.

—Tómalo como una pequeña broma del día del inocente –dijo sin apuro; había entrado y la chica le había seguido de inmediato-.

—¿Qué pasa Law?¿Otra vez agarrándote con Ace? Ustedes siempre peleando por cosas bobas –decía cómodamente tomando asiento sobre el escritorio de aquellos pupitres individuales- ¿O es que quieres algún consejo de vida? Kid me ha dicho que no sabes tratar con mujeres.

—Él siempre anda abriendo su bocata de más –decía malhumorado mientras se recargaba sobre el asiento que yacía frente a ella- Pero no es de eso lo que quiero hablar.

—¿Entonces? –interrogó-.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –inquirió serio; aquel mirar realmente calaba y no había forma de evadirlo-.

—¿De qué hablas? La última vez que platicamos fue tras…-calló, algo no iba bien con su memoria, estaba evocando acontecimientos que no eran de su agrado, podía percibirse en su mirada-.

—Lo sé, no fue precisamente lo mejor…Ya me disculpé por ello, lo sabes a la perfección.

—Es cierto, por lo que no hay nada de qué hablar ahora Law. Si me disculpas, prometí a Ace tocar con él en el festival que pronto se celebrará en la escuela, por lo que debemos practicar –decía ella con mejor cara, pero eso no se aplicaba al moreno, él al contrario de ella no parecía divertirse con la idea. Estaba molesto, la mueca en sus labios lo afirmaba-.

—Pospondrás tu práctica, lo harás mañana –sentenció- Quiero una respuesta.

—Ace se va a enfadar…

—Él puede enfurecerse lo que quiera, tiene que hacerse a la idea de que ya no puede decir que eres suya.

—Tengo que irme Law –se puso de pie lista para irse, pero fue inútil, él la había hecho retroceder, dejándole en un tremendo apuro. Tras de ella se encontraba aquel pupitre molesto y frente a ella, aquel hombre que no sólo era más alto que ella sino también no poseía intenciones de dejarla ir-.

—Ya te lo dije Rosse, quiero escuchar tu respuesta.

—¿Para qué? Para que…hagas lo mismo conmigo cuando empezamos a salir…Yo no soy masoquista Law, así que paso de cualquier aspecto emocional contigo –dijo firmemente; aquella mirada que en numerosas ocasiones le había observado calmada y tiernamente, incluso con pena y celos, ahora le mostraba frialdad; ¿cómo podía sentirse mal con una mirada como ésa y al mismo tiempo desear jamás de admirarla?-.

No había demasiadas cosas malas en él, incluso aquel pasado y la reputación que poseían no habían sido suficientes como para evitar que se fijara en él, que sintiera cariño por alguien que pecaba de indiferente y poco sentimental y que incluso cayera dentro de aquella nebulosa nube denominada como enamoramiento. Quizás amaba más sus desperfectos que sus virtudes o quién sabe, desde que posó su mirada en él la razón se le había ido al traste. Ni la lógica podrían salvarle ahora.

—…Entre Robin y yo…ya no hay nada…Ella no me importa más…¿No es suficiente prueba que esté aquí…pidiendo tu aprobación?

Quizás ella no era la chica más bonita que haya conocido o en la que se haya fijado, pero extrañamente le resultaba atractiva, quizás por sus finas facciones, tal vez por la frescura que parecía emanar cada vez que se le veía interpretando magistralmente el violín o cuando se dejaba caer despreocupadamente sobre la hierba para leer un buen libro o perderse en sus pensamientos escuchando canciones que sólo parecían gustarle a ella y nadie más. Tal vez la libertad con la que vivía la vida era lo que más le agradaba de ella.

—Siempre me decías eso…Pero en esa ocasión quedó comprobado que no era cierto…-su voz se quebraba, su mirada cedía, se hundía rápidamente en el piso que le sostenía, allí estaba esa pesada punzada acribillándole el corazón; los celos siempre habían sido demasiados dolorosos para ella-.

Había peleado en diferentes ocasiones por los viejos amores del futuro cirujano, y siempre concluían en lo mismo, en comentarios donde el pasado ya no importaba y lo único que interesaba era el presente; hubiera sido grandioso si al menos la mitad de las veces en que eso emergió de su boca hubiera sido verdad.

—…No quieres creerme, es normal…Debes verme como algo peor que un mentiroso…-dijo seriamente; se le veía un tanto decaído y era algo en él que nunca antes había visto- Pero…

No es como si nunca hubiera probado sus labios, claro que lo había hecho y aún tenía en mente las sensaciones que éstos le trasmitieron, sin embargo, en esta ocasión sentía por primera vez algo cercano a la frialdad. Ella implemente no correspondió, no quería caer nuevamente con él, aunque le fue imposible que él no probara ese salado sabor. Las lágrimas siempre eran traicioneras, emergían cuando menos deben, delatando sentires que deberían haber olvidado ya.

—¿Ya estás satisfecho?¿Puedo marcharme ahora? –preguntaba secando lo que quedaban de aquellas lágrimas-.

—¿Tanto te disgusta ahora que te bese que hasta has llorado? –no apartó su mirada de ella, aquel cuadro era doloroso aunque no quisiera admitirlo, más porque él había sido el causante de aquellas lágrimas que por el hecho de haber sido rechazado-.

—…No me disgusta…pero no debes hacerlo más…Es mejor para los dos que sigamos llevándonos como compañeros.

—De ser así preferiría que no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra.

Esa simple oración fue mucho más punzante de lo que pudo haberse imaginado, incluso cuando ésa era la respuesta que verdaderamente quería escuchar de sus labios. ¿Por qué sentía ahora arrepentimiento?¿Es que eso no era lo que ella deseaba? La indecisión no es buena cuando los asuntos del corazón se presentan.

—…Law…

—Por primera vez pienso que todos ellos tenían razón…No soy bueno para ti…Perdona por incomodar –dijo secamente, tan usual en él, tan repentino para ella-.

¿Es que acaso su cuerpo no podía moverse?¿Es que pensaba quedarse estática viendo solamente cómo se alejaba, como se tornaba mucho más distante pese a que en realidad no estaba demasiado lejos de ella? Era claro que experimentaba aquello llamado temor y soledad. Estaba haciendo lo que ella consideraba como correcto, pero no lo que en realidad deseaba. El amor te torna algo más que masoquista.

No era orgullo lo que le impedía seguir, era un poco de dignidad y amor propio. No soportaría vivir por lo mismo dos veces, pero, ¿es que acaso ella no había cometido sus propios errores también? Nadie dijo que las cosas eran fáciles y mucho menos cuando los sentimientos están de por medio. ¿Dejaría ir aquella oportunidad? Aquel momento estaba presentándose y se le estaba escurriendo de sus manos.

Sus pupilas vibraron repentinamente, danzaron confusas y fueron incapaces de contemplar lo que provocó su sobresalto. Sólo podía sentir un ligero peso sobre su espalda y esas temblorosas manos rodeándole con lentitud. Ella tampoco deseaba dejarle ir.

—…El amor es estúpidamente contradictorio…-decía ella con su rostro oculto sobre la espalda del moreno- Pero…tengo miedo de que en cuanto salgas de aquí…te olvides de mí…No quiero que abraces a nadie más…no quiero que beses a ninguna otra chica…Quiero que estés solamente conmigo…Soy…demasiado egoísta…Lo sé…

—…Sólo sabes lo que quieres…-sonrió como sí nada, como si el malestar que ahogaba su pecho se hubiera borrado con aquellas palabras; odiaba el poder que ella poseía sobre él, sin embargo, de vez en cuando era una cualidad que apreciaba-.

—Law…yo….

Las palabras podían esperar, incluso cuando hace unos instantes era lo que más deseaba escuchar el moreno. Por ahora lo único que importaba era disfrutar aquel momento que había iniciado con enfado y amargura y que ahora se endulzaba, se volvía casi poético, se tornaba una memoria preciosa y que no se borraría de su memoria.

Jamás sus labios le trasmitieron tanta ternura como lo hacía el peculiar gesto que ella poseía; ya se había acostumbrado a que le rodeara por el cuello para que quedara a su medida. En esta ocasión la usual rutina cambió. Los pies de la chica no tocaban más el suelo pero continuaban probando el cielo en los vehementes labios del hombre que la había enamorado y que rodeaba su cintura sin pena alguna.

Sus sentimientos se desbordaban sin control aparente, pero no había nada de malo, no tenía por qué reprimir su sentir, su afecto y el inmenso deseo de permanecer a su lado, de no querer soltarla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a descubrir la felicidad que puede ser encontrada al lado de aquella persona espacial.

—Espero que no vayas a huir después de esto –expresó burlonamente Law; aquella sonrisa era sencillamente adorable para ella-.

—Lo mismo digo para ti –decía con cierta pena; tenerlo tan cerca le producía escalofríos, pero de aquéllos que no la dejaban pensar bien-.

—Entonces sólo tienes que prometerme algo.

—¿Qué? –cuestionó curiosa-.

—…Que te quedarás conmigo siempre…

No podía pedir mejor respuesta que la de sus labios siendo robados por los de ella, quitándole el aliento, acelerando su corazón, simplemente estremeciéndolo como nunca nadie más fue capaz de hacerlo. Simplemente había encontrado en ella la definición perfecta de amor.


End file.
